Beginning anew
by MarieZenith
Summary: When performer Malorien Witen and her group are chosen to perform not just Tulsa, but 3 different Houses of Night what is one girl to do? Rating may change
1. Plan for Performance

Hello everyone! I know I promised to finish all my other stories but I yet again got attacked by plot bunnies. Hehe. -.-0

I do not own the House of Night novels. They belong rightfully to P.C. and Kristin Cast. I only own my own plot line and my oc's. So if you have a problem well bleh to you!

**Chapter 1: Plan for Performance **

(normal pov)

The day was bright on the outskirts of Tulsa, Oklahoma. Despite the harsh, still cool air, a group of teens were gathered in the front yard of a house debating over music and movements. To any passerby, they just looked like a bunch of school kids trying to get a break, but they were more than that. This group of people had gathered to make their own group outside of two different schools. Broken Arrow and Union. They were all outsiders in their own way, brought together by perhaps the weirdest one of them all, Malorien Witen.

(malorien's pov)

"Alright! Would you all just shut up for a second!" I screamed. "We have one more month until we have to perform in front of not only Tulsa, but like three Houses of Night."

"Wait. Since when do we perform for a House of Night?" asked one of the guys in the group.

"Well…We kinda caught their eye when we performed in that Vamp's music video." I said, beginning to get nervous because I knew how many of them were highly involved with the People of Faith. Sure enough as soon as those words came from my mouth I was met with complaints, especially from one guy in particular, Kile Chesterfield. Figures that the preacher's son would have something to say.

"There is no hell of a way that I will be performing for those Devil cursed, good-for-nothing creeps." Kile sneered along with half of my group.

"Yeah! Why would they want to see us if they're all better than us? They obviously want to make fun of us!" hollered another.

"Fine! If you do not like the idea then you can leave right now. I can put together the show without you!" I remarked. I didn't need them. The show I had planned only required six people, either way ten would have to leave. Luckily for me four of my closest friends remained.

"Don't you wish Jeremy was still here?" a blond girl asked.

"We all do Amanda. He was the best dancer we had." retorted the girl's boyfriend Shane.

"How will we do this show with only five people Malorien?" questioned a shorter Hispanic looking guy.

"Well the show I had planned would be songs by Era and some other musicians. So all we will really need is six people." I stated, to inform everyone of my intentions while I looked at Jose. "So all we really have to do is find our sixth dancer."

"Hey! Maybe if we tell Jeremy that we're performing, he might come and dance with us again." piped up an energetic girl.

"Aren't you forgetting that Jeremy was marked last year Marie-anne?" I asked.

"Of course I haven't forgotten! It's just that we will be performing for three Houses of Night. They might let him perform with us!" she spouted quickly.


	2. author's note

Hello dear readers! I am so sorry that I have not updated in years. Since I last updated my life has turned upside down. I have had to bury 3 relatives and I graduated high school and entered college. I am now able to update, hopefully quite often depending on my situation and how many plot bunnies I can form. I thank all of you for sticking with me and giving encouragement. I will also be rewriting/editing some of my other works, so please stick with me. Thank you everyone!

Oh and enjoy some cookies while you are at it!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, so this is my first update on any of my stories in a few years, I have so many ideas for this one that I may update it once a week. Hopefully... Well back to the story!

I stopped suddenly and gaped at my best friend, trying to wrap my head around what she had said.

"Would you repeat that Marie-anne?" I muttered while staring at her as if she had grown a second head.

"I said that since we are performing for three Houses of Night, they might let Jeremy perform with us." she replied with a look of hope.

Out of sheer joy I flung myself onto my friend knocking her down to the ground.

"Marie-anne, you are a fucking amazing duck! No! A fucking genious llama duck!" I shouted while giggling like a maniac.

I rolled over and looked around at my other three friends and I was absolutely positive that they thought I had gone insane.

"What is it? Did I rip my shirt or my pants?" I exclaimed, frantically checking my clothing for any damage.

"Uh, chicka, you just tackled Marie-anne and called her a llama duck. Honey, have you gone loco? What the hell is a llama duck anyways?" Jose managed to comment over the laughter of our friends."I don't think such a creature would be very glamorous."

"Only you would come to that conclusion Jose. What would we do without your fruitcakeyness commenting on how glamorous things are?" Amanda laughed. "But you're right, a llama duck wouldn't bevery glamorous. It actually sounds creepy, I keep imagining a creepy llama with a duck bill, wings and random patches of feathers and hair. Talk about fashion nightmare!"

Hearing Amanda once again mention his sexuality, Jose was getting ready to go on a whole rant that would end in him swearing he would burn everything in her closet and fill it with the latest haute couture.

Before a fight could break between them Shane spoke up.

"As good of an idea that it is, how are we going to contact Jeremy? "

His comment made us all stop and remember that none of us had talked to him once in the past year that he had been marked. Hell we had no clue if he was even still alive.

"Hey, we could contact his family!" I said, remembering how his parents used to be more like parents to me than my own. "I'm sure that if I explain what we are doing they could take me to meet up with him and talk to his high priestess!"

Once again my friends stared at me as if I had stated that a cat and a dog could produce a super baby.

Okay, I know it is short, but I want to start off a little easy since it has been almost three years since I last wrote any fanfiction.

Love you all, keep reviewing and I will add more soon!


End file.
